Since the development of the first electronic device, designers have been trying to create a method of interaction that feels natural and smooth. One of the most basic methods of human communication is handwriting. Thus tools were built to interpret human handwriting on a touch sensitive surface. The problem with these existing tools is ensuring the software can correctly interpret the handwriting input. It is known that electronic devices have a significant increase in the percent of correct matches when analyzing handwriting input that is written in a straight line. Even a tilt as small as 5 to 10 degrees may cause errors in the analysis and impact an electronic device's chance of correctly recognizing a user's handwriting input.
In order to have the user input their handwriting in the straightest way possible some methods make use of static lines, similar to ruled paper. However, due to the various types of input electronic devices can take and the various different languages users may input, no single spacing method is sufficient for every user.